


Cell Block Tango

by orphan_account



Category: Chicago (2002), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:39:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5858248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And now the six merry murderers of the Baltimore State Institute<br/>In their rendition of 'The Cell Block Tango'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cell Block Tango

**Author's Note:**

> Order:  
> Garret Jacob Hobbs  
> Randall Tier  
> Matthew Brown  
> Will Graham  
> Clark Ingram  
> Abel Gideon

 

_ See! Roar! Tell me! Lecter! Heart Attack! Sixteen! _

_ See! Roar! Tell me! Lecter! Heart Attack! Sixteen! _

_ See! Roar! Tell me! Lecter! Heart Attack! Sixteen! _ __  
  


**They had it coming, they had it coming** **  
****They only had themselves to blame** **  
****If you'd have been there, if you'd have seen it** **  
** **I betcha you would have done the same**

 

_ See! Roar! Tell me! Lecter! Heart Attack! Sixteen! _   
  


You know how sometimes people have little things they do that you fixate on? Like Abigail!   
Abigail sprayed this one perfume, no not spray, douse.

So, I’m riding the train home one day   
And I'm really irritated   
and looking for a way to relax,   
and there's this girl   
Sitting across from me, reading a book and, smelling...   
No, not smelling, reeking!   
So, I followed her home, and I said   
"Whatever you do, don’t scream”

And she did

So I put my hands over her mouth and neck to muffle her yelling   
And I guess I don’t know my strength, because it  _ cracked _

 

**She had it coming, she had it coming** **  
****She only had herself to blame** **  
****If you'd have been there, if you'd have smelled it** **  
** **I betcha you would have done the same**

 

I decided I was an animal in a man’s skin about ten years ago   
And I started to do research and it just felt so right    
So, I started to prepare myself

I’d go to work, polish the bones, then I’d come home, and work on my suit.   
Then I found out what killing felt like    
Absolutely amazing!   
Not only was it my calling, oh no, it was my purpose   
An epiphany, you know?

So that night, I’m out in the woods   
And I see this couple standing by a bonfire...   
Animal instincts sure are a nasty thing

 

**They had it coming, they had it coming** **  
****They were alone and unprepared** **  
****And you were hungry, and they were crunchy** **  
** **It was murder but you don’t care**

 

Now, I'm waiting in my friend’s house   
Clutching a gun, finger on the trigger     
Then he stumbles home    
And he freezes when he sees me there     
"I thought we were friends"

He says   
He was terrified and kept on screaming   
"I thought we were friends!"   
Then he fell onto a stags horns   
And lost an _ ear _ , and a  _ tongue _ , and got  _ set. On. Fire. _

 

**If you'd have been there, if you'd have seen it** **  
** **I betcha you would have done the same**

 

_ What am I doing here? Everyone said I killed all those people. Abigail, I loved her like a daughter. I tried to tell Jack, but he wouldn’t listen. I’m innocent, I swear! _

**But then who did it?**

_ Hannibal Lecter! _

 

This nurse, pretty thing, was always the one to give me my meds    
And my meds made me, well, I didn’t like them   
Well, one day I decide not to take my meds    
I decide to fake a heart attack

One thing leads to another and boom,   
I find myself alone in the med bay with her   
So I take the opportunity   
To, how do I put this, get to know her

I picked my handcuffs, ditched the IV needles, and when she turned around   
I was standing there

Poor thing was struck dumb   
She didn’t even start to scream    
When I stuck my thumbs in her eye sockets

Well, after that, it was all pretty straightforward     
The details are boring…

It wasn’t until later   
After I had stuck her like a pig   
I even  _ thought  _ about making Chilton pay 

 

**They had it coming, they had it coming** **  
****They had it coming all along** **  
****I didn't do it, but if I done it** **  
** **How could you tell me that I was wrong?**

**They had it coming, they had it coming** **  
****They had it coming all along** **  
****I didn't do it, but if I done it** **  
** **How could you tell me that I was wrong?**

 

I loved watching girls work more than I could possibly say, they were a real pleasure to see   
But they never seemed to appreciate me   
They scorned me, ignored me, laughed   
Every single one, even Joan, Kelsey, Rosemary and Sarah

I guess you can say I blamed Peter because of my stressful job   
Working to hide the bodies isn’t so easy

 

**He was so dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb** **  
** **He was so dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb**

**They had it comin', they had it comin'** **  
****They had it comin' all along** **  
****'Cause if they used us and they abused us** **  
** **How could they tell us that we were wrong?**

**He had it coming, he had it coming** **  
****He only had himself to blame** **  
****If you'd have been there, if you'd have seen it** **  
** **I betcha you would have done the same**

 

_ She was drenched in perfume _ __  
_ Animal instinct  _   
__ Stags horns

_ I don’t want to kill you doctor  _   
_ I decided to make Chilton  _ **_pay_ **   
_ Stressful job _

  
**I betcha you would have done the same**

 

_ See!  _

_ Roar!  _

_ Tell me!  _

_ Lecter! _

_ Heart attack!  _

_ Sixteen! _   
  



End file.
